Blue Corner
by Silver Ice
Summary: Luna can't help but stare into the corner...and she can't help but know that she'll never win.


A/N: Not very happy a fic. I dunno. Don't stare at corners. *sigh* Grammar isn't that good. Sorry.

  


Disclaimer: Not mine.

  


_Blue Corner_

  


By: Silver Ice

  


Luna glared at the bright blue wall in front of her, her head filled with emotions. It was Friday night, and everyone was having fun...but not her. No, she was sitting in the corner of her room, and she was alone. Completely and totally alone. She hated it. Every day that she sat alone in the corner was a day to be hated. And she always sat in the corner. 

  


Maybe it was her own fault she sat in the corner, maybe it was her who put her there in the first place; then again, maybe not. Luna had never been the type to sit off in a corner to dwell in sorrow, but now it seemed like the only thing to do. She was sick of trying to go along with everyone...especially now– –now that everyone was paired up.

  


Sure, Harry and Cho had started it by getting together, but Luna hadn't minded. She'd had her eye on someone else, a certain red-haired Weasley. Yes, she'd liked him, and she'd even been convinced that she had a chance with him. 

  


But no, there was Hermione, and Hermione had won him. 

  


Luna could've moved on to someone else to stop the pain. She could have done anything rational to stop the pain. Luna didn't do anything to stop the pain though...she let it sit and simmer. 

  


So Ron was gone from her, and so came in the corner. The corner that would never be rude, never be angry, and never break a heart. So this is where Luna began to sit, in her blue corner, where no one could ever get hurt. 

  


But she did get hurt, because she stopped everything. Every person became a person to loathe, every assignment became an unjust punishment, everything became cruel and evil. 

  


So that was just what was happening now, Luna was sitting in her blue corner, hating, resenting, despising everything. She wanted someone, anyone, anything...but she had nothing. 

  


Luna let out a deep sigh as she heard giggling in the boys dorm next door. She tried not to begin wishful thinking, but she couldn't help it. She wished she was the giggling girl, she wished it was Ron Weasley who was making her giggle. She wished she could smile and laugh and be freed from her corner; but that didn't happen. The giggling stopped, and Luna continued to glare at her corner. 

  


She couldn't win.

  


The thought hit her full force as she started at a chip in the wall. She could never win Ron, she'd never had a chance and she never would. She could never win love, she was alone...doomed to be alone for eternity. 

  


Luna moved quickly from her corner to sit besides the window as she heard a round of shouts. She looked down to the grounds where a group of students laughed merrily, alcohol obviously clutched in their hands. Luna watched them move, some holding hands, others talking loudly, and most kissing deeply.

She tried to hold it in, she tried not to let it show...but she couldn't win. The tears streamed down from her eyes, rolling down her cheek. She tried to stop them, she pushed violently at her eyes...but she didn't win. She began to sob, hugging her knees to her and burying her face into them. 

  


This was life, this was all that was left...sitting in corners and crying by windows.

  


She knew it, and she hated it. She hated sitting in her corner. She hated crying by the window. She hated all the people that had someone, that had something. She couldn't continue her moping for long though, because footsteps came from down the hall. 

  


Luna jumped up and scurried to her bed, quickly pulling the curtains shut around her. The door opened, and someone came in silently...at first. Soon there was giggling though, and Luna knew she had lost again. 

  


And so she fell asleep, turned on her side in her bed...staring at her corner...knowing—

  


She would never win.

  


End 

  


A/N: Sorry. Don't know. Ouch. 

  



End file.
